Other Side
by Mortal Lil Joker
Summary: Panem is not the only other courtry. There is a place, named Treace, where creatures live. Katniss Everdeen and her brothers Marvel and Finnick and sister Prim, are from there but got trap and sent to the districts. Katniss and Marvel get reaped in the 74th Hunger Games but they get stop by war breaking out between districts. They try and escape with others to Trease. Cato/Katniss.
1. Chapter one

**A/N_  
__ME: _Who wants to say it today  
****_Katniss & Marvel:_ Us twins!  
****_ME:_ Lead it away, Katniss and Marvel  
****_Marvel:_ You mean Marvel and Katniss.  
****_ME:_ Whatev...  
****_Katniss:_ I'm older so I should go first.  
****_Marvel:_ By TWO minutes  
****_Katniss:_ Still it cou...  
****_ME:_ I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!**

* * *

3...

2...

1...

BANG!

Without second thought, I dart off my platform and run as fast my legs will take me. I am one of the first people to make it to the Cornacopia.

When I reach there, I grab a knife and throw it to the nearest tribute that is the girl from Nine and she falls. I grab a hand full of knives and dart towards the woods since more people have arrived.

Sadly, I couldn't get the silver bow and arrows, but got an orange pack after taking down the boy from Eight. After running for a couple of miles, I look for a tall tree and climb it.

Once I settle down on a branch 40 feet in the air, the cannons start to fire signaling the bloodbath is over. Ten people are dead and I'm responsable for two of those deaths.

It starts to get dark so I decided to see what I have. In the pack I have ropes, an empty water can, a lighter, and dried meat. Plus the six knives that I got from the Cornacopia.

After putting the stuff away in the back pack, I hear footfalls coming from my right. The girl from Seven appears from the bushes, but is not alone.

Following the small girl is the Careers. Luckily for them, she trips over a branch and the people after the girl catch up.

"Don't worry. We will make this fast and easy,"sneers the girl from one named Glitter, I think. Then the boy from Two grabs his sword and stabs her.

A cannon goes off and the Careers start to cheer. So enough, my brother and his pack go, leaving the girl from Four the get the dead girl's stuff.

Out of nowhere, the so call dead girl slit Four's throat with a knife and starts to climb the tree I'm in. panicking, I start to climb higher until the girl grabs my foot. Well she is from Seven so she should know how to climb.

Just when I'm about to kick, a cannon fire and the anthem starts to play. Seven let's go of me and sits on a branch below me. I climb a little higher and settle on a branch 55 feet from the ground just to be safe.

There are twelve tributes dead in total. The girl from Three and Four, the boy from Five, both from Six, the boy from Seven, and both from Eight, Nine, and Ten.

"You know I want hurt you",said the girl below me,"I just wanted to be your ally."

Considering this for a moment, I decided I'll let her be my ally for now and tell her yes. She scales the tree to get to the branch beside me and sits.

I decide I should ask her a question since I have wondered. "How are you alive?"

When I ask this, she has a big smirk on her face." It's called body armor", she then pulls her jacket open to show the shiny metal.

"We should probably go to sleep, eh..."

"Mya. My name is Mya," she said nicely. We both agree and start to get comfortable and fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Katniss!" screams Mya. I snap my eyes open and see a wall of fire around us. Without thinking, I snatch my pack and we jump from 55 feet in the air.

Check real fast to see if we're hurt when we land, which we are not, with just a few scratches, we run off into the direction of the lake. Tacking a chances, I look behind me to see a fireball head toward us.

I turn around and push Mya to the ground and duck. She turns around to yell at me I thick until she sees the fireballs and starts to run off with me right on her tail, really. She has a big bushy tail but she tucks it away fast.

I'll have to ask her later about it and start to run beside her. Soon, we reach the lake and jump in to cool the few burns we have, but we are not safe for the Careers sees us and start to cheer and run toward us. When we are about to get out, **BANG!**

We all stop and look at the sky. It didn't sound like a cannon, but from outside.** BANG! BANG! BANG!**

We look at each other with confused faces. "ATTENTION TRIBUTES. WAR HAS BROKEN OUT... WORK TOGEATHER...NO MORE GAMES...AT WAR...DISTRICT THRITEEN LIVES!"

We all look at each other again and the silent consumes us. Marvel, my brother, decides to break the silent,"So what do we do now?"

"I think we should get the remaining tributes and start from there." says the girl from One who name is Glimmer I found out. We all looked at her like she has another head.

"What? Just because I'm blond doesn't mean I'm stupid" Once she says that, Mya whispers say she does act like it.

I just shake my head and agree with Blondie. Everyone else agrees and we all head to the Cornacopia.


	2. AN

**Sorry**** for not updating in a while. I plan on updating this week so stay with me. I want to thank all the support and reviews. I see a lot of you like my stories and want me to continue. I will so don't leave me.**

** -love**  
**_Catniss's child2_**


End file.
